marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Irving Forbush (Earth-665)
; Cousin Fred ; Forbush the Conqueror ; Captain Jim Quirk | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (but paperwork not completed) ; formerly , , , , | Relatives = Aunt Mayhem (aunt), Uncle Benny (uncle), Cousin Lance (cousin), General Forbush is likely related. There's also this woman with a colander on her head who behaves like she's Irving's wife. | Universe = Earth-665 | BaseOfOperations = A matter of opinion | Gender = Male | Height = 5' | Weight = 98 lbs. | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Yes | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = , Trading Card Variant | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Office gofer for Marble Comics, would-be comedy relief, Adventurer, Reality Jumper. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Not Brand Echh Vol 1 5 | Death = | Quotation = Money. Is that all you people care about? You'll do whatever it takes to turn a buck, won't you? Why, next you'll be telling me that you're changing the color of the Hulk, making everyone into Skrulls and completely doing away with Spider-Man's ██████! All this just to sell a few more copies? ... Why isn't someone keeping an eye on you degenerates? | Speaker = Forbush Man | QuoteSource = Captain America: Who Won't Wield the Shield Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Irving Forbush was originally the office gofer at Marble Comics, and lived in a house with his shrewish maiden aunt, Auntie Mayhem who was indirectly responsible for her nephew becoming a superhero (in a fit of pique, she slams the fabled cooking pot over Irving's head, inadvertently providing him with the disguise he'd been looking for). Forbush Man went on to triumph over a number of super-powered adversaries. All of his victories were purely accidental; lacking superhuman powers, dumb luck necessarily played a major role in all of his adventures. Search for group membership Forbush Man later applied for membership with the Revengers, S.H.E.E.S.H. and finally the Echhs-Men. After each attempt ends in disaster for the group concerned, Forbush is offered a position in 'Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band', which he declines, believing it better to "quit while I'm still behind." Forbush Man later fought against 'the Strangie'. Spider-Ham Forbush Man was trying to collect every Marvel character's autograph, and he tried to collect Rhinose' autograph, but Rhinose was so tired of Forbush-Man bugging him that he knocked him through the panel into the Larval Earth. Forbush-Man crashed into the local laundromat where Peter Porker was getting a shirt ironed and landed on the boar who ran the laundromat, Won-Ton, smashing him in the ironing board just Peter arrived as Spider-Ham. Won-Ton emerged from the ironing board, empowered, and with two irons in his hands declaring that he would now be a super-villain called the Ironing Boar. Forbush-Man asked for Spider-Ham's autograph in the middle of the fight, and got wrapped up in Spider-Ham's webbing, pulling Spider-Ham off the ceiling and hitting him against the floor. Forbush-Man then asked Ironing Boar for his autograph, and Ironing Boar angrily knocked Forbush-Man's autograph book out of his hand and it hit a bottle of cleaner on a shelf which spilled onto Ironing Boar and diminished his powers. Spider-Ham asked Forbush-Man how he could repay him, and Forbush-Man asked him to sign his autograph book, and explained his universe predicament. Spider-Ham then catapulted Forbush-Man back to the Marble Universe, only for Forbush-Man to crash right back into Rhinose' apartment. Charlie America Irving Forbush was eventually recruited by the government and took part in a top-secret experiment that supposedly gave him abilities similar to that of Captain America. He was then trained by the Tuskmaster, before going out on his only mission to stop the diabolical Red Skulk. Who Won't Wield the Shield? Forbush Man returned and was one of a long line of people who were chosen as the ones to not wield Captain America's Shield when Captain America returned to replace Bucky Barnes as Captain America. Forbush Man accused Marvel Comics of bringing the Steve Rogers Captain America back only because they thought it would turn more profit. Too Soon? At some point, Forbush Man was murdered by a mysterious killer, and Deadpool suspected that someone was killing off Marvel's funniest characters. Deadpool teamed with Punisher, Ant-Man, and Squirrel Girl to figure out who did it. Ultimately discovering that the killer was Paen-Umbra, Deadpool forced the Shadow-Demon to resurrect Forbush Man and everyone else he'd recently murdered while seeking to win the affections of Queen Shiklah. | Powers = | Abilities = Fourth Wall Breaking: Forbush Man can break the Fourth Wall. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cast-Iron Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = Gun | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Comic Awareness Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616